Wie man Dr Spencer Reid ärgert
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte dazu, wie man es schafft, dass Spencer Reid genervt ist.


Wie man Dr. Spencer Reid ärgert

"Spencer...wach auf…", flüsterte die brünette Frau, welche neben ihm im Bett lag. Sie schmunzelte etwas, als sie sah, wie seine Augenlider etwas zuckten. Sanft strich sie über seinen Oberkörper. "Ich weiß, dass du wach bist, also lass uns aufstehen…", sagte sie leise. Im nächsten Moment quietschte sie allerdings erschrocken auf, als Spencer sie auf sich zog. "Ich weiß da etwas besseres…", flüsterte er und küsste sie zärtlich, während er seine Hände über ihre Seiten wandern ließ. Leise musste die Frau etwas lachen. "Nein Dr. Reid…wir müssen wirklich aufstehen…" Sanft schob sie seine Hände weg.  
"Ich will aber lieber mit dir hier bleiben…" Und schon lagen seine Hände wieder auf ihrem Körper...diesmal jedoch auf ihrem Rücken, was sie schmunzeln ließ. Er hatte sie mehr oder weniger gefangen. "Du bist unersättlich…" "Ich liege hier mit der schönsten Frau der Welt im Bett...was erwartest du da?"

"Was ich erwarte?" Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, bevor sie sich jedoch schnell aus seinen Armen löste und aus dem Bett sprang. Sie musste etwas kichern, als sie sein Gesicht sah. "Ich erwarte, dass du dein Versprechen einlöst...du hast mir versprochen, dass wir in den Park gehen und dort den Tag genießen." Schnell sammelte sie sein Hemd auf und zog es sich über. Dann beschloss sie jedoch ihn etwas zu quälen, weshalb sie die Knöpfe langsam schloss. Das Hemd ging ihr gerade so bis zur Mitte der Oberschenkel und die obersten Knöpfe hatte sie weit genug offen gelassen, um seine Fantasie anzuregen. "Eine kalte Dusche wäre jetzt vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht…", neckte sie ihn. "Und während du duschen gehst, geh ich Kaffee kochen…" Damit gab sie ihm noch einen Kuss und verschwand in der Küche.

Während die brünette Frau die Kaffeemaschine anstellte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen Blumenstrauß und sie musste lächeln. Es waren rote Rosen...die, die Spencer ihr gestern mitgebracht hatte. Rote Rosen, welche das Symbol der Liebe waren und welche sie so sehr mochte. Sie dachte an den Abend zurück. Spencer war gestern von einem Fall zurückgekommen und hatte sie abends in ein kleines, romantisches Lokal ausgeführt. Sie hatten miteinander getanzt, waren im Park spazieren gewesen und irgendwann hatte er sie nach Hause gebracht. Und sie hatte ihn gebeten zu bleiben.  
Sie dachte an die Nacht zurück. Spencer war so zärtlich zu ihr gewesen, aber doch auch leidenschaftlich. Sie dachte an seine Küsse zurück...daran, wie er sanft die Konturen ihres Körpers nachgeküsst hatte...und wie er…

Das zischende Gluckern der Kaffeemaschine riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Die Geräusche im Bad waren verstummt... stattdessen hörte sie jetzt welche aus dem Schlafzimmer. Offenbar war Spencer dabei sich anzuziehen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er bei ihr geschlafen hatte und so hatte er auch bei ihr immer ein paar Sachen. Genau wie sie auch einige Sachen bei ihm hatte.  
Noch immer leicht lächelnd nahm sie jetzt zwei große Tassen aus dem Schrank und füllte sie mit dem heißen Lebenselixier. Ihre Kaffeemaschine war vielleicht wahnsinnig langsam, aber dafür machte sie den besten Kaffee, den es gab.

"Im Zeichen der Vier" fiel ihr auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, neben dem Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer, auf und sie nahm das Buch, im es wieder in das große Regal ins Wohnzimmer zu stellen. Gerade war sie um die Ecke gebogen, als sie erschrocken aufschrie und das Buch fallen ließ. Es fiel genau vor die Füße eines Mannes, welcher jetzt seine Waffe auf sie richtete.

Spencer Reid hatte gerade seine Krawatte binden wollen, als der Schrei seiner Freundin ihn alarmierte. Augenblicklich rannte er in das Wohnzimmer, nur um die absurdeste Situation überhaupt vorzufinden. Seine Freundin stand vor Schock unbeweglich da, den Blick auf die Waffe gerichtet, welche auf sie zeigte und die sich in den Händen von Derek Morgan befand.

"Was zur Hölle soll das?!", fluchte er und legte seine Arme um die Frau, welche jetzt leicht zitternd, den Blick immer noch ängstlich auf die Waffe gerichtet, dastand. Spencer führte sie zur Couch, legte ihr eine Decke um und ging ihr dann den Kaffee holen. "Hier...trink was, dann geht es dir etwas besser.", sagte er fürsorglich. Nachdem die Brünette einige Schlucke von dem heißen Kaffee getrunken hatte, kehrte langsam wieder etwas Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück. Reid hingehen drehte sich zu Morgan um, welcher mittlerweile wie ein begossener Pudel drein blickte. Was auch immer er erwartet hatte...das war es garantiert nicht gewesen!

"Was sollte das gerade? Bist du noch ganz dicht eine Waffe auf meine Freundin zu richten?! Und was machst du überhaupt hier?" Zu sagen, dass Dr. Spencer Reid sauer war, war die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Er kochte förmlich vor Wut. Soeben hatte Derek Morgan eine Waffe auf seine Freundin, die Frau die er über alles liebte, gerichtet. Dass seine Freundin panische Angst vor Pistolen hatte, machte die Sache nicht grad besser.

"Garcia hat gesagt, dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist." Reid murmelte etwas davon, dass Garcia auch in Schwierigkeiten wäre, sollte er sie jemals in die Hände bekommen. "Warum denkt sie sowas?!" "Wir konnten dich nicht auf dem Handy erreichen und in deiner Wohnung war auch niemand. Als ich ihr das gesagt habe, hat sie dein Handy geortet...in der Wohnung einer Maeve Donovan. Und dann hat sie versiegelte Akten zu Maeve Donovan gefunden, in denen auch dein Name vermerkt war. Zwar kam sie nicht an den Inhalt der Akten, weil es den nur auf Papier gibt, aber sie hat gesehen unter welchen Straftatbeständen die Akten gelistet waren. Da stand etwas von Stalking und Körperverletzung durch eine Schusswaffe…"

"Und da habt ihr gedacht, dass ich in der Gewalt einer Verrückten wäre…", schlussfolgerte Reid. "Um das klarzustellen…Maeve ist meine Freundin! Und unsere Namen standen in den Berichten, weil Maeve vor einem Vierteljahr von ihrer Stalkerin angeschossen wurde und ich die Stalkerin verhaftet habe." Er dachte an den Moment zurück. Seine Maeve, verängstigt und mit der Schusswunde am Bein...das war etwas, was er niemals wieder sehen wollte.  
"Und um jetzt nochmal auf die Frage zurückzukommen...was machst du hier?! Es ist immerhin unser freier Tag."

"Daran halten sich aber bedauerlicherweise die Irren nicht...wir haben einen Fall.", erklärte Morgan und Reid seufzte. Nicht heute...wo er Maeve doch ein Versprechen gegeben hatte.  
"Schon okay…", hörte er jetzt die Stimme seiner Freundin, welche ihr Lächeln zurück hatte. "Ich hab dir etwas versprochen…", antwortete Reid und sah zu ihr. Maeve stand jetzt, noch immer in die Decke gewickelt, auf. "Den Tag im Park holen wir nach, wenn du wieder da bist. Und jetzt geh die Welt retten und komm gesund wieder zurück.", bat sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Beim FBI angekommen, gingen die beiden in den Konferenzraum. "Gott sei dank, dir geht es gut!", rief Garcia und umarmte Reid auch sofort. "Mir ging es die ganze Zeit gut.", sagte er, ohne auf ihre freundlichen Worte einzugehen und setzte sich. "Was ist denn mit dir los, Spence?", fragte JJ ihn und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. Garcia freute sich, dass ihm nichts passiert war und er blockte sie eiskalt ab. Morgan grinste etwas und sah zu Garcia. "Babygirl, er ist definitiv sauer auf dich." Garcia sah verwirrt zwischen Reid und Morgan hin und her, fast schon verzweifelt auf der Suche nach einer Erklärung. "Was?! Warum?" Morgan grinste etwas, während Reid ihm einen unglaublich bösen Blick zuwarf. "Nun...wenn man bedenkt, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass ich fast seine halbnackte Freundin erschossen habe… Immerhin hast du mich dorthin geschickt."

Garcia bekam den Vorwurf gar nicht wirklich mit. "Seine WAS?!" Selbst Hotch sah überrascht drein. "Meine Freundin…Maeve Donovan. Können wir jetzt bitte mit dem Fall beginnen?" Sie würden ihn doch sonst nie mehr in Ruhe lassen.  
JJ und Garcia waren also so freundlich und klärten die anderen über die neuesten Morde in D.C. auf. Kaum, dass die beiden das jedoch erledigt hatten, sah Rossi breit grinsend zu Morgan. "Was sagtest du, wie seine Freundin dir begegnet ist?" Der ältere Profiler wusste diese einzigartige Chance zu nutzen, das Genie auch mal zu nerven. "Halbnackt...", grinste Morgan zurück und Reid verdrehte die Augen. Er hatte es gewusst...das würde er sich ewig anhören müssen.


End file.
